Finding Dory: Angela's Seaquel
by Angelwings2002
Summary: One year after she traveled to her favorite movie, Angela's life seemed back to normal. Soon a mirror brings her back and she's living out Finding Dory! Now she's making new friends while trying to help Dory find her family. Can Angela help and not tamper with the plot to much? And can she handle her new abilities? And why is she here in the first place? Sequel to Angela's Story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

I sighed, even if school ends early it still dragged on. I tapped my pencil and glanced at the clock and dropped it. Two minutes left! Yes! I packed up my stuff and was the first out of the classroom. I ran down the stairs and saw my friends, Ella and Jenna. They waved me over and we walked out towards our buses.

"Ah Spring Break! I've been waiting for you since winter break." Ella said stretching her arms up. Jenna and I laughed.

"Yeah, what are you two doing?" Jenna asked.

"Well this time my family is coming to visit me!" Ella said happily. "No boring plane rides for this gal!"

"Well I'm heading to my Grandparents ranch. Gonna get my ride on!" Jenna said happily.

"What about you Angela? What big plans does your family have?" Ella asked. I smiled. "I'm heading to Washington State. See my cousins and grandparents." I explained.

"Oh yeah the one that gave you the pearl necklace." Jenna said pointing to the one I was wearing. I nodded.

"It should be fun, and I have my favorite movies to keep me entertained." I said.

"Oh right Finding Nemo and Finding Dory." Ella said and we all laughed. "You guys know me so well..." I said and trailed off. It has been nearly a year since my adventure. I knew it wasn't a dream, but I missed my friends under the sea. I did try to go back, but sadly no luck. I even bumped my head against the T.V. a few times.

"Hello, Earth to Angela!" Jenna said. I snapped up. "Sorry my mind went blank." I apologized.

"No big. I feel like doing that." Ella said. Soon we reached our buses and parted ways. I sat down and sighed. This was a gonna be one heck of a break.

Okay, I'm on a plane ride. I usually don't mind it but I was bored. Both my parents were asleep and I couldn't text my friends. A kid behind me started kicking my seat.

I held in a breath and muttered. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim swim..."

A gasp was heard from behind. "Dory!" A little voice piped up. I smiled, at least she stopped kicking.

I spoke to soon. She started again. "Mommy, mommy! It's Dory!" She cried and I sighed.

"Honey, stop kicking that's rude." Her mother said sternly. The kicking stopped. "I'm sorry about that." The woman said.

"Thank you." I said and started drifting off. I started thinking about my adventure again. I had decided to bring my crowbar with me, and for some reason it went through with no complications. It was like magic. Right now I didn't have to worry about it. I needed to take a nap...if I could.

Ah sweet land. The rest of the ride was a blur but now we made it to my grandparents house. It was dark out but the were wide awake when we arrived.

"Oh so good to see you!" Nana said happily and gave us all a hug. We returned it. Papa joined in as well. We talked for a bit but stupid jet lag was getting the best of us. I trudged up stairs and brushed my teeth. Even though I had a nap on the plane it wasn't the best sleep.

My room had a nice little twin bed and a dresser. I cute little desk and in the corner was a mirror. It has been there as long as I could remember. It was full length and had a pretty design on it. Nana and I played dress up when I was little and we made funny faces in it. Sighing at the memory I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and stretched my arms. "Best night sleep I had in weeks." I mutter. I had no swim or school to get to so I could sleep in as much as I wanted. I glanced at the clock. It read 6:15.

"What the? Oh come on...well might as well rest some more..." I muttered and then something caught my eye. I swear I saw the mirror move. I got out of bed and slowly walked towards it. Then I took the cover off. I stared at it and waved my hands around seeing it anything was off. I was about to give up when the glass of the mirror rippled like water.

"Huh?" I gasped and I touched it and it rippled once more. I liked my hand back and my jaw dropped. "No, way..." I muttered and stuck my hand through. Then I took a breath and put my head in. Then I saw an all too familiar swirling blue and green colors.

I pulled my head out and my eyes were as big as dinner plates. Then I rushed to my suitcase and pulled out my crowbar and headband. Then I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my hair like crazy. Soon I placed my headband on and quickly changed into shorts, a tank top and, of course, my pearl necklace. I went back into my room and made sure that no one woke up. I took out a piece of paper and started righting a note.

"Dear Mom and Dad, if you're reading this then it means that I'm still in anger world. Call me crazy but the mirror transported me somewhere. Don't worry it happened before I'll be back soon. Just don't panic, I'll be back. Love, Angela." I placed it on the bed and put my necklace on and grabbed the crowbar. I hesitated but I decided to leave my phone, I didn't want to risk it breaking.

I took one more look at myself in the mirror and sighed. Then I rushed right into the mirror. "YAAAAAAHHHH! I cried as I saw myself falling I opened my eyes and saw that I was slowly changing into a mermaid. I smiled widely as my tail came back and I waved it around.

"Nice to have some fins again." I said and saw that a clamp was now on my back. It was for my crowbar! I slipped it on the clamp and smiled.

I'm coming back!

Author's Note:

Haha I'm back! Angela's story is continuing right in Finding Dory! More chapters are soon to come!


	2. Chapter 2: Return, Reunion, and Remember

Chapter 2: Return, Reunion, and Remember

I felt myself falling and lunged myself forward towards the end of the wormhole. I had a few questions about this situation. 1: Why was I conscious during this? Usually I fell into darkness when I traveled between the worlds. 2: How did my grandmothers mirror transport me back? I would have to look into it when I got back.

Soon I felt a push and suddenly was out in water. "Wah! Okay, that was fun." I said and the portal behind me closed.

"DORY!" I heard a panicked voice and looked down and saw the stingrays migrating. Then I saw Nemo and Mr. Ray's class the it hit me.

"Oh no! Hang in Dory!" I called and took off. I heard surprised gasps behind me, but ignored them. I swam next to the Rays and searched for any signs of my friend. Then I saw a blue figure float around in the wave of Stingrays.

Taking a deep breath I swam straight into the swarm, grabbed Dory in a tight embrace, and swam out and fell on the sand. I groaned and made sure my friend was all right. She moved a little but didn't wake up, and she seemed unharmed. I sighed in relief.

"Let's get you back to the others." I said and picked her up gently. I swam off and soon saw the class, they seemed to be panicking and Mr. Ray wasn't having the best luck calming them down. Nemo glanced at me then did a double take and gasped. Soon all of his friends turned to me with wide eyes.

"Hey, I think you lost someone." I said cheerfully. They were silent for a moment.

"Angela!" Nemo cried and swam towards me and launched himself on me nearly knocking me over. "Hey careful I don't want to drop her!" I laughed and placed her down on the sand then gave Nemo a full hug.

"I knew it was you! I knew it! You came back, just like you said you would!" Nemo exclaimed happily.

"Yeah I did, but what happened?" I asked letting go of him.

"We were watching the Migration when Dory got pulled into the undertow, then you came and saved her." Sheldon explained.

"Yeah, how'd you get here?" Pearl asked. "Long story, I'm not fully sure about it." I admitted. Then I heard some muttering and turned to Dory.

"She's waking up!" Nemo exclaimed and we all surrounded her.

"Dory, Dory!" Mr. Ray exclaimed. Kathy gasped. "Is she dead?" She asked swimming up to her. Dory squinted her eyes and started mumbling something.

"No she's not dead." Mr. Ray said. "Awww." A few children moaned. "Give her space everybody." Mr. Rat instructed and we backed up.

"Uh...the Jewel of Moral Bay California." Dory muttered softly. "The Jewel of Moral Bay California?" Nemo repeated swimming up to her.

"Er...I remember something..." Dory muttered then shot up, gasping. "I remember something, I actually remember something, something important!" She exclaimed.

"Wait really? What is it?" Nemo asked.

"Okay so it's like a picture in your head, and you've think I've seen it before. I just used the word 'before' which means...I'm remembering something!" She then paused and stared into space before turing back to Nemo. "What's was I talking about?" She asked.

"Well you were talking about how you remembered something." I explained and she gasped. "Angela!" She exclaimed and swam up to me.

"You're back! Wait how long were you gone? Oh wait it doesn't matter, you're back!" She cried and hugged me. I hugged back.

"It's great to see you. I missed you." I said. "Me too! Wait...um..shoot. I can't remember what happened." Dory said slightly frustrated.

"We should head back." Mr. Ray said. I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Maybe it'll come back." I said hopefully. We got on Mr. Ray and I smiled enjoying the ride.

"Okay the FEA has been fun. We had a meeting last week, or was it yesterday? Well anyway Bruce has been fish free for almost 3 months. At least that's what I think he said." Dory explained.

"Wow, that's good for him. I'm glad he's getting better." I said happily.

"Yeah me too, oh look we're back." Dory said and we made it to the pick up spot. I got off. "Thanks Mr. Ray." I said.

"No problem Angela, maybe you could help teach the class sometime." He suggested. I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." I promised and swam off. I saw Marlin and went over.

"Hey, long time no see." I greeted and he gasped. "Angela? You're back." He said in shock. I laughed. "Yep I'm back, but Diry has something to tell you." I said a nudged her.

"Oh right I remembered something...something important." She said thoughtfully.

"Something important what? What was it?" Marlin asked. "I'm not sure anymore..." Dory muttered frustrated.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Ray!" Marlin called then, he, Nemo and I swam after our forgetful friend as she kept mumbling to herself. I was about to say something, but she turned around and gasped excitedly.

"What did you remember?" Nemo asked hopefully, Dory sighed. "No...it was something about the...the um...oh oh oh...it was something about. The um...the..." Dory rambled trying to focus.

"The Jewel of Moral Bay California?" Nemo asked and Dory froze for a moment, getting a flash of her memories back.

"My family! I remember my family!" She exclaimed and zoomed off.

"Whoa, I did not know she had that in her." I said slightly shocked and followed after her with Marlin and Nemo close behind me.

"Dory! Dory!" Marlin called desperately. Soon we made it to the drop off and Dory swam straight at us.

"Where did you go?" She asked. "You were the one to go." Marlin said. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"My parents, I remember them." Dory said and looked out into the sea. "What, what did you remember?" Nemo asked.

"I remembered...them!" She said happily and twirled Marlin around." My mom, my dad. I have a family." She let go of him and gasped.

"They don't know where I am. Com let's go, we have to go!" Dory exclaimed and tried to swim off but Marlin grabbed her and dragged her back to the reef.

"Dory no, this is crazy! Where exactly are you trying to go?" Marlin asked as we made it to the reef.

"To..to the gym...of um Belgic?" Dory tried, a bit unsure. "The Jewel of Moral Bay California." Nemo and I said.

"Yes!" Dory cheered and tried to swim off, but Marlin blocked her and pushed her back. "No Dory, California is all the way across the ocean." Marlin said frustrated that she wouldn't give up.

"Then we better get going!" Dory said excitedly. Marlin pushed her back again.

"How come every time we're on the edge of this reef, one of us is trying to leave?" Marlin glared, turning to the open ocean. "For once cane we just enjoy the view?" He turned back to face Dory glaring.

"How can you be talking about yeh view when I remember my family?" Dory said. The she swam up and Marlin tried to block her once more.

"No, no! We've done our ocean travels, that part of our lives is over. The only reason you travel on the first place is so you dint have to travel again." Marlin said and pushed Dory back to reef, this time she resisted quite a lot.

"Yeah but I wanna..." She turned and Marlin fell to the sand and groaned. He wiped it off and went back up. "Dory look..."

"Please." Marlin looked up, surprised at how serious Dory sounded. "I'll I know...is that I miss them..." She said and stared off into the ocean. Marlin's eyes widened.

"I really, really miss them. I didn't know what that felt like..." She them turned to Marlin. "Do you know what that feels like?" She asked sounding more concerned than curious. Marlin started at her then his gaze drifted to me, then to Nemo. He looked back at his father with concern.

I could tell that Marlin was thinking how he missed Nemo throughout our first adventure. Though part of me believe that he was thinking of Coral as well. I couldn't help but look at him with sorrow. Finally he came back to reality.

"Yes, I know what that feels like." He concluded, that was enough for Dory. "I don't want to forget this, somewhere, out there, is my family. Please Marlin I can't find them on my own, I'll forget. Please help me find my family." Dory begged.

"How can you say 'no' to that face?" I asked gesturing to Dory. "Yeah dad, you can get us across to Ocean, right?" Nemo asked hopefully.

"No..." Marlin said rolling his eyes. "But..." I said smiling. Marlin sighed regretfully. "But I know a guy." He finished. Dory and Nemo's face lit up and I cheered and did a flip.

"California, here we come!" I exclaimed.

Authors note:

Yay! 2 down, a few hundred to go! Nah I'm kidding, though I don't know how many are left. Yet. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Next we see Crush again, yay!

Guest: Sorry you were disappointed, but I didn't put Angela in Ellen was because 1. My own twist on the story, 2. I didn't think Angela, could fit through the blow hole with Marlin and Dory, and 3. I wanted to add a fact on mer-people for future stuff. So hope you understand.


	3. Chapter 3: Currents and Battle

Chapter 3: Currents and Battle

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Crush exclaimed as we were speeding off in the current. Marlon clutched tightly to the turtles shell while the rest of us were having a blast. It's felt so great to be back.

"Totally sick, totally sick!" Marlin yelled and gagged slightly. "I know isn't it great?" Crush said happily, not catching on to Marlin's discomfort.

"No, I'm gonna be totally sick!" Marlin yelled. "Not me! I'm loving this!" I cheered and extended my arms out at my sides.

"It's the California current dude, she's got some nearly choppers." Crush said and, without warning, he went up and down. "Surfs up dude!" He exclaimed as he did his trick and Marlin screamed. He them looked sick as Crush came down.

"Hey dude, if you're gonna hurl, do me a solid just lean out and go for distance." Crush said and squirt came up. "We call that 'feeding the fishes'." He said. I giggled, not how I would put it but it was funny.

"Correctamundo Squirt." Crush said. The young turtle then swam up to the rest of us. Dory was explaining the reason for our new adventure.

"And now we are looking for my parents at the broach of the Atlantic..." Dory started then trailed off as the name slipped her mind.

"The Jewel of Moral Bay California." Nemo piped up and many 'whoas' were heard for the turtles. "Exactly." Dory said smiling and she received a couple questions.

"How are you gonna find your parents?"

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"I'm a bit new to the memory thing, so can't say for sure, but something tells me they are mostly blue...with maybe yellow." She answered and looked at Nemo and I for corrections.

"That sounds right." Nemo said, giving Dory more confidence, and she turned back to the turtles. "Plus I'm pretty sure I'll know them when I see them, we're family." She reasoned.

"Yeah can't argue with that." I commented.

"By the way crossing the ocean is something you should only do once, one time!" Marlin yelled and I swam up to him. "It was three to one Marlin, you didn't stand a chance." I laughed.

"Moral Bay California is coming up dude!" Crush announced, and we all got ready to head to the exit.

"Woohoo, lets find my family!" Dory exclaimed.

"Go, go, go, go!" Crush ordered.

"Just go dad!" Nemo said. "Don't push me Nemo!" Marlin exclaimed.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed and we all were riding the exit. Once we got out we waved by to the turtles.

"So long little blue, hope you find your parents!" Squirt called back. "And good luck feeding the fishes!" Crush added. Marlin then came up with a sickly look on his face.

"Too late, already fed." He moaned. I patted him. "You good?" I asked and he nodded.

"Oh." Dory said and swam near a sunken ship. There was so much man-made objects around. "This looks familiar." Dory said, looking around.

"Mom, dad!" She called. "No, Dory, Dory wait." Marlin swam up to her. "Mom dad!" She called again.

"Stop yelling for a second, you really think you're parents are going to be floating around here waiting for you?" Marlin asked.

"Well I don't know, but there's one way to find out. Mom, dad!" Dory called.

"Yell louder Dory." Nemo urged. "MOM, DAD!" She called and, right on cue, several crabs came out of their hiding spots and gave a 'ssh' and disappeared.

"What was that?" Nemo gasped.

"Wait, I've heard that before." Dory said before swimming off, we followed her. "I remember someone saying 'ssh'." She recalled.

"Yes, well done, that was me one minute ago!" Marlin exclaimed and the crabs came out, and shushed us, again.

"Hey, here's an idea, tell us why you're shushing us." I huffed, but Dory gasped and stared off for a moment.

"Jenny and Charlie..." She said in realization. "What? Jenny and what?" Marlin asked confused.

"Those are there names, my parents are Jenny and Charlie!" Dory cheered and swam off calling her parents names.

"Dory wait!" Marlin called and we swam after her. "Can't you take a moment to come up with a plan?!" He asked desperately.

"Planning isn't her thing!" I yelled, only to be shushed by a crab.

"Are you crazy?!" A carb asked. "Sorry she's a little excited." Marlin apologized as we continued after our friend.

"Dory stop yelling for a second. It's not a good idea to come into a new neighborhood, and call this much attention to yourself!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help but giggle since that was kinda what Marlin did when he moved in with...Coral...huh...

"You don't understand I remembered my parents names, Jenny Charlie!" She called as Nemo and Marlin swam in front of her. I came up to her side. Catching my breath. That was my warm up for swim.

"Dory listen, these crabs are locals, and I get the feeling they're 'shushing' us for a reason." He explained, not noticing the giant eye behind him. "You might wake up something dangerous." He warned. Dory and I were now getting nervous, and at the corner of my eye, I saw several crabs backing away.

"You talking about something with one big eye, tentacles and a snapping thing?" Dory asked. "And that's glowing." I added.

"Well that's very specific, but something like that yes, you just in general don't wanna..." He was cut off by a low, menacing growl. The crabs cowered back into their homes. Marlin and Nemo turned around and gasped. A giant squid was growling as us, not pleased to be waken, and seemed like he wanted a meal. Great.

"Okay, big mistake, we're backing away. Let us live and we will uh...will worship you in a..." Marlin stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Uh...you like...you like a monument?" He asked. The squid then burst out of the crate and we screamed and swam away with the beast hot on our tails.

"I guess that's a no!" I called and we went into a dark crate and my friends got caught on the rings of a soda can.

"Swim for your life!" Marlin exclaimed and we all screamed. Suddenly I saw m crowbar glow a bright blue and I got an idea.

"Hiya!" I screamed and threw my crowbar right in the squid's eye. "Yes, bullseye!" I cheered and my necklaces glowed and my trusty weapon returned.

"Wha-huh?" I gasped, lowering my guard, and the squid went towards me. Obviously mad at getting hit in the eye.

"Uh oh..." I muttered, but my crowbar back in the clamp, and swam off. The squid followed us and we went through several crates, but the recent one was slightly closed. So the squid was caught in the doors, and it started falling, but it's tentacles slipped through' the doors and grabbed Nemo!

"Ahh!" He screamed.

"Nemo!" We all cried and swam up. Marlin and Dory grabbed his fin and started pulling. I, however, whacked the squid.

"Let him go!" I demanded and he grabbed me. I struggled and expected to be eaten, but he tossed me aside. I didn't have much time to think it over, I had to save Nemo.

"No!" He cried, terrified. "Nemo hold on to me, and don't let go!" Marlin cried and I joined in the intense tug-o-war. Then the crate fell on the ground and we managed to get Nemo free as the crate crushed the squid. Dory then swam up as fast a she could and I followed.

"Dory slow down, we're not being chased anymore!" Marlin cried clutching Nemo tightly.

"Are you sure...AHHH!" Dory swam smack dab right into a dock post. That outta hurt. I swam to her side. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh...Jenny and Charlie, yeah I just remembered their names! We have to keep going we're so close." She said, but was cut off by a whimpering Nemo.

"Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Marlin asked, trying to soothe him. "Oh my goodness Nemo? Are you okay? What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Not now Dory please..." Marlin said holding up his fin. I went over to Nemo. "Hey, hey...ssh...it's okay." I whispered.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He whimpered. Then Dory gasped again. "Oh my goodness! Nemo are you okay? What happened?" She asked again.

"I said not now!" Marlin said sternly. "You've done enough." He turned back to Nemo. He probably didn't see me give him a 'take it easy' glare.

"I have? But I can fix it I'll go get help." She said desperate to fix the situation. Marlin turned to her, jaw clenched and eyes glaring.

"You know what you can do? Go wait over there, go wait over there and forget!" He said harshly and sighed, turing back to Nemo. "It's what you do best." He muttered.

Dory's eyes widened in shock and I could tell she was hurt. I swam up to her and reached my hand out, but she backed away.

"You're right. I dint know why I thought I could do this...find my family...I can't do this..." She said, on the verge of crying.

"Dory, no. He didn't mean that." I assured.

"Well I'm gonna fix it. I'll go get help, I can do that. I'll get help." She said and started swimming away. "It'll be alright Nemo!" She called back.

"Dory wait!" I cried and swam after her. I soon caught up with her and she was swimming to the surface. I went up next to her.

"Dory what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm looking for Sigourney Weaver. She can help." Dory said looking around. Then Marlin and Nemo popped up.

"Dory, Angela, the you two are." Marlin gasped. "Guys I found help! Sigourney Weaver is gonna tell us where we are!" She said happily, but Marlin's eyes widened in fear.

"Look out!" He gasped and in a blink of an eye Dory was snatched up by the rings. "Ahhh!" She cried.

"Ah, look at this." A guy said removing the rings. "No respect for ocean life." The other said with annoyance.

"Oh no, not again, not again!" Marlin cried desperately. The two workers then but Dory in a cooler and swam off.

"Don't worry Dory we'll find you Marlin called and Nemo looked around. "Wait where did Angela go?" He asked.

"Want Nemo I'm right here." I said and He looked my way and gasped. "You...you turned invisible...and you reappeared." He said and I looked at myself.

"I did...wait, we have more problems to deal with. We have to find Dory!" I exclaimed and Marlin nodded.

We swam off and I couldn't help but wonder about me becoming invisible. That explains why the workers didn't see me, but it was still weird. But right now, we had to get to Dory. I'll figure this out later, I hope.

Author's note:

Wow, sorry it took so long. I've been busy since the holidays are coming up. Hope this was worth the wait.

Guest: There's a reason Mermaids are considered bad luck to eat. It'll be explained in the future.


	4. Chapter 4: Sea Lions and Loons

Chapter 4: Sea Lions, and Loons

"Are you sure that's what I said? Go wait and forget it's what you do best?" Marlin asked.

"Yep." I said crossing my arms. "Yes dad." Nemo said.

"I said that?" He asked still unsure about it. "You said that, Dory swam to the surface, and she got taken by some..." Nemo started but Marlin cut him off.

 **"** Alright, I don't want to hear the whole story again. I was just asking about the one part." He said swimming back and forth.

"Look, if I said that...I'm not positive I did. It's actually a compliment because...I asked her to wait and I said, 'it's what you do best'." He looked at us and we gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"So I...Oh, it's my fault! It's all my fault she got kidnapped and taken into whatever this place is. What if it's a restaurant?" He panicked as we came to the surface.

"Uh, doesn't look like one. It says 'Quarantine'." I explained and pointed to the building. "How can you be sure?!" Marlin asked.

 **"** Oy! You three! Shut it!" Fluke called out annoyed. "Yeah, ya interrupted my favorite dream!" Rudder half yelled half yawned at us.

"Is that the one about you sitting on this rock? Fluke asked. "Yeah." Rudder replied, relaxing. "Oh that is a good one." Fluke said as the both lay in the rock.

"Um excuse me, hello! We're trying to..." Nemo waved trying to get their attention, but Marlin swam in front of him. "Nemo, Nemo. Those are sea lions, they are natural predators, they could pounce at any moment." He warned and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh for Neptune's sake..." I muttered and swam off towards the rock despite Marlin's pleads.

"Pardon me, we're worried about our friend. Could you please tell my friend that place isn't a restaurant?" I asked. Fluke gave a laugh before turning to Marlin.

"Mate it's not a restaurant, your friend is okay." He assured. "She is?" Marlin asked. "I told you." I said smugly.

"It's a fish hospital, Sigourney Weaver says she'll be rescued, rehabilitated and released." Fluke explained. "She'll be in and out in a jiff. We should know." Rudder said and they both raised their tails. They each had their own tags on them that, when put together, had A-113.

"Nasal parasite." Fluke said. "Anemia." Rudder said. "I'll fixed up and sent on our way." Fluke said happily.

"Oh thank goodness." Marlin said in relief. "Like I said, it's okay." I said calmly.

"She's right. You don't have to worry about..." Fluke started and was cut off when they saw an unwanted visited on the rock.

"Gerald! Get off the rock!Shove off, Gerald! Come on. Off! Off!"

"Get off! Now you know better! Off!"

 **"** Off! Off! Off! Off!" The cried and scared poor Gerald off the Rock and he swam off. The two seals then turned back to us.

"Don't you worry about a thing. That place is the Marine Life Institute. The Jewel of Morro Bay, California." Fluke explained and Nemo gasped happily.

 **"** She was right. It looks like Dory can do something besides forget." He said smugly to Marlin. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

 **"** Thank you, Nemo. Thank you for that." Marlin muttered sarcastically. "So how are we gonna get inside?" Nemo asked.

"Gee why don't we go up and say we have pizza?" I joked causing Nemo to giggle.

"Wait. You want to get inside MLI?" Rudder asked. We nodded.

"Desperately. Our friend is in there. Lost, alone. She's scared. She'll have no idea what to do." Marlin said worriedly. "I have a feeling she's safe, but yeah we need to get to her." I agreed.

"Oh, we know a way." Fluke said looking at Rudder all knowingly. "You do?" Marlin asked then, without a word, they started doing loon calls.

 **"** Ooo-roo. Ooo-roo-roo."

 **"** Ooo-roo. Ooo-roo."

 **"** What are they doing?" Nemo asked. "I don't know. It sounds bad." Marlin said, nervously.

Later they were still calling and Marlin was growing a little impatient. I mean it has been a while, I'm betting more than five minutes...yeah...I really should have brought my phone with me. Oh well, guess I'll have to live with it.

"I don't see how this is going to get us inside. What are you two even doing?" Marlin asked, snapping my attention back to him.

"We're calling her over, or course." Fluke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Calling her over, calling who over?" Marlin asked. Then we heard familiar chirping and turned to see multiple loons fly into the water. I gasped happily.

"Aww, it's loons!" I cheered and swam over to them. "There so pretty!" I said petting one. It chirped happily.

"Lads, meet Becky." Fluke introduced as several loons parted showing a ruffled feather, cross eyed, Becky. She squawked and some feathers fell off.

"Flying?!" Marlin gasped. "No, no, no new information. Listen, tell her thank you. You guys have gone above and beyond. Really. But is there a way to get in that involves, like, swimming? Because that's really our strength." Marlin asked. I laughed.

"I thinks she's cute. Hi Becky." I said and patted her wing. She squawked again.

"Look, your friend is going to be in quarantine. That's where they take the sick fish." Fluke explained and we looked at the giant building that had the big word 'Quarantine'.

"And the one and only one way into that place is Becky." Rudder said proudly and Becky squawked again startling Nemo and Marlin.

"Uh, hi Becky." Marlin said nervously and, right on cue, she started pecking him with curiosity. "Ow, let's call her Pecky." Marlin said, annoyed.

"I think she likes you dad." Nemo laughed. "Aww you have a new friend." I gushed playfully.

"Becky love, these three need to get into quarantine." Fluke explained to her. "Are you free today Rebecca darling?" Rudder asked.

"Becky, is... would that work with your schedule?" Marlin asked, uncertainly. Becky started pecking him again. "Ow! She doesn't understand what I'm saying." Marlin huffed.

"All you have to do is imprint with her, mate." Fluke explained. "Imp... what?" Marlin asked as Becky squeezed his head with her beak.

"Imprint." The sea lions and I said.

"Look her in the eye and say, "ooo-roo" and she'll be in sync with you. Now look her in the eye." Fluke said boldly. "Yeah." Rudder nodded.

"Nemo, Angela." Marlin whispered, gesturing for us to get under water. "I think we should devise an alternate plan. One that involves staying in the water and someone sane. Because this bird, this bird..." Marlin pushed Becky's foot of him. "This ain't the bird!" He huffed.

"That's fine, Dad. And in the meantime, Dory will just forget us. Like you said, it's what she does best." Nemo said smugly.

"Oo, burn." I whispered. Marlin was not pleased. **"** Fine." He said, giving in and swam up to face Becky.

"Okay, look her in the eye. Which eye?" Marlin asked watching Becky's eyes move around. Like a chameleon, kinda cool.

"Just pick one, mate." Fluke said.

"Becky." Marlin called getting her attention and she stared him down. "Ooh. Ooo-roo. Roo-roo, Becky." Marlin siad and Becky then squawked and then tucked Marlin under her feathers, much to Nemo and my amusement.

"Okay, this is all great. How exactly is Becky supposed to carry us?" Marlin asked from underneath Becky.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Fluke said looking at Rudder all knowingly. "Gerald!" He called and the sea lion poked his head out while holding a green Paul.

 **"** Yeah, Gerald." Rudder said. "Come on, son." Fluke called. Gerald tilted his head with curiosity.

"Come on, Gerald. Give us your pail, we'll let you sit on the rock." Fluke urged. "Yeah, Gerald. We swear it." Rudder said. Giving the rock a pat with his flipper. Gerald perked up at that and started doggy paddling over.

"That's right. Shimmy on over here." Fluke said. "Come on. You can do it." Rudder encourage as Gerald started to climb on the rock.

"That's right." Fluke said smugly. "Mind you don't scuff your bum." Rudder said as Gerald was fully on the rock and put down his pail.

"Thank you so much, Gerald." Fluke said happily. "Welcome to your time on this rock." Rudder greeted.

"Comfortable, isn't it?" Fluke asked and Gerald giggled, nodding in agreement and relaxed.

"Time's up! Get off! Off! Off! Off! Off!" They yelled and scared Gerald of the rock again.

"Okay, I'm out." I said and started to swim away. "Wait what?" Marlin asked. I turned around.

"I'll look for Dory on land, it'll be better is we have more eyes looking in different places." I explained. Marlin was about to protest, but Nemo cut him off.

"She's right dad, we'll find Dory faster." He agreed. Marlin sighed. "Okay...just be careful." He said.

"Humans are my area of expertise, I'll be okay." I said and swam off.

Once I had it to a wall I jumped out of the water and climbed on to the surface and flipped onto the wall. I then transformed to my human form and saw that no one noticed my new presence. Gotta love the Pixar logic. I stood up and saw my crowbar was still in my back. I took it off the clamp and causally walked off to a restroom area. I saw that the employs only door was unlocked and open.

"Well that's lucky, and also irresponsible." I muttered, peaking in and saw a tool box and uniform. I closed the door and slipped on the shirt and put a hat on.

"Good enough. Hopefully it'll seem like I'm a repair lady." I said, satisfied and opened the door and shut it. Then I walked out into the people. Time to find Dory.

Author's Note:

Well that took longer than I thought. Sorry for the long wait, but it's been a crazy week. With school and a stupid cold that made me so sleepy. Well it's done now! Hope you liked it.

TideRider 925: Aww thank you. Your comment made my day!


	5. Chapter 5: Stroller Walk

Chapter 5: Stroller Walk

I walked around and looked for any sign for Dory or Hank. It felt so weird to be walking in a movie again, but this whole situation was weird. I still couldn't figure out how I somehow turned invisible. I think it may have been some sort of crazy reflect, but I still wasn't sure. I shook myself out of those thoughts. I had to help Dory now. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Ssh, do not mess me up!" I turned and saw a stroller run into a little girl and a bottle fly off. A women grabbed and I sprang into action.

"Ah poor baby. Let me get that for you..." She said and I quickly stood in front of the stroller and pulled on a smile. "Oh, thank you." I said and took the bottle and placed it back on the cup holder.

"Oh, is the little one yours?" She asked. "Uh, not exactly. It's my...uh nephew Hank. He's fast asleep now." I said, whispering the last part.

"Uh don't you work here?" She asked eyeing my outfit. Ah shoot how was I getting out of this? "Oh well...my sister is busy today and her husband is out of town...so I took little Hankie off their plate. Thankfully my boss was okay with it." I explained and grinned. Hoping that they would buy it.

"Oh, that's nice of you. Have a nice day." The other woman said and they walked off. "Bye." I waved, sighing in relief. Then I took the stroller and rolled it off. I felt bad for leaving the crying girl, but I had to help Dory.

"What the? Why is a human driving us?" A cranky voice asked. "You're welcome." I muttered and I felt him tense up.

"Angela? Is that you?" Dory asked and I nodded. "Yep it's me, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, oh Angela this is Hank." She introduced and gestured to the septapus. "Oh I know." I said. "It's nice to meet you." I waved.

"How did you know my name?" Hank asked suspiciously. Great job Angela, you pulled yourself into another one.

"Oh, uh I overheard Dory say your name. Lucky guess right?" I chucked awkwardly, while mentally kicking myself. That was literally the stupidest excuse.

"Well, I guess, but how do you know her?" Hank asked and I wiped my forehead in relief. "Long story, uh which way are we going? We have a fork in the road." I said and pointed ahead.

"My family...The worlds most powerful pair of glasses..." Dory read. "I know that, why do I know that? It's another memory! Angela we need to go that way!" Dory said and pointed to the sign.

"Alright then, let's go!" I cheered and rolled it off. Soon we came upon the otter exhibit and I couldn't help but see how cute they were. So fluffy, on of Pixar's greatest achievements.

"The baby otter talk is beginning now." Sigourney Weavers voice announced.

"Why thanks Sigourney Weaver." The otter trainer said. "Hey, who wants to learn about otters?!" She exclaimed and a whole bunch of kids started running up to the glass and gave excited giggles.

"Looking for the world's most powerful pair of glasses. Otters!" Dory gasped.

"Welcome, it's a huge cuddle party!" The otter trainer exclaimed happily. "Awwwww." I gushed and stopped the stroller to get a better look.

"Cuddle party! I'm in!" Dory said excitedly. "Where are we? Are we close to open ocean?" Hank asked peering above the stroller seat.

"Ssh get down." I whispered and rolled the stroller away from the exhibit. "Yes. I think... well, I don't know. But I saw that other sign so then Angela..." Dory started.

"What? What other sign?" Hank interpreted. "The world's most powerful pair of glasses." Dory explained.

 **"** What? What are you talking about? Why would we follow that sign?" Hank asked and his tentacles were laying on the ground.

 **"** Well, because I remembered it." Dory said.

 **"** No, no, no. That wasn't the plan. Ow!" Hank exclaimed as a man stepped on him. The stroller then rolled away and I tried to follow them but I bumped into someone.

"Ow, sorry." I said, rubbing my head. I looked up and saw it was another worker.

"It's fine, wait aren't you a repair lady?" He asked and I looked down and realized that the tool box was in the ground.

"Oh, uh...yeah." I said slowly as I picked it up. "Well come on, we need to to fix the pipes." He said and I choked.

"T-the pipes?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, hurry up." He said and I was forced to follow him.

I looked back and saw the stroller roll it's way into the kid zone. I silently prayed that the plot would still work out.

Author's Note:

Whew, just in time for Christmas Eve! Sorry it's not that long. What will happen to Angela? I've got no clue! Haha, just kidding. See you next time and Merry Christmas!

Rennyangelee: I'm glad you like my fan-insert and yep, my cold is gone. With winter break here, I may just be able to get some more writing done.

(P.s I posted something special on my profile, check it out!)


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Pipes

Chapter 6: Into the pipes

I walked with the man into a weird room that seemed to have nothing but pipes. I felt uneasy since it seemed that if the door closed I would be in total darkness with a stranger. Great...now I felt like I was in a horror movie. Thanks brain.

"Okay, so over here these pipes have gotten clogged so we shut of the water in them." The man said. I looked at the one he was pointing to.

"Okay, so um I should take this one off." I said taking a wrench out of the toolbox and I walked up to it. I unscrewed the bolts and took out the pipe. I peered at one end and saw a bunch of gunk in it. So slimy gross. The worst part was my nose took a big whiff of the stuff, I dropped the pipe and started gagging. It was awful. I turned away from the worker, cause I didn't want to throw up on him.

"Whoa, you alright?" He asked I shook my head. "Sorry, that stuff reeks...give me a sec." I said and stood up and took a deep breath. I immediately felt much better. Then I heard him gag behind me.

"Geez, this is worse than the rotten eggs I found in my fridge." He said disgusted.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I'm guessing this is out of your jurisdiction." He said. I nodded. "Yeah, sorry for wasting your time." I apologize he waved it off.

"Not your fault, I'll call our cleaners. You can enjoy the rest of the place." I thanked him, grabbed the tool box, and rushed off. I wasn't sure what part was coming next. I looked around and saw the gift shop. I rushed over and didn't see any sign of Marlin or Nemo.

"Okay...then they must be..." Then I felt a bang of dizziness. I stumbled around and held my head. I felt...warmer. No scratch that, I felt way hotter.

Sweat poured down my head as I swayed around. I somehow managed to grab my crowbar. I then made it to the tide pool. I stuck my hand in the water and it felt amazing! Like it burned out a fire. Without thinking I dunk my head in the water and then felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes and realized I was a mermaid again. I was confused for a moment then I realized that I hadn't had a drink since I got out. I must have dehydrated because I was part mermaid. Weird.

"Why, Shelly? What did I ever do to you? I gave you everything I could!" An upset voice exclaimed. I turned and saw the clam, with Marlin and Nemo! I gasped and placed my crowbar back on its clamp. They both gave uncertain looks at one another. I giggled, it was priceless! Once I gained my composure, I swam to the pipe entrance.

"Psst, Marlin, Nemo!" I whisper yelled and they turned. Nemo gasped, but I shushed him. "Quietly." I mouthed and gestured for them to come closer. They slowly backed away from the waking clam, and we all slipped through the bars. Once we were out of ear shot we could talk.

"Angela, you're okay!" Nemo exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged back. "Yeah I'm okay. I take it your flight didn't go as planned?" I asked winking playfully.

"Well, no...but we worked it out. Did you find Dory yet?" Marlin asked. "Uh yes, but I lost her again...oops?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Wait what happened?" Marlin asked.

"It's a long story, but Dory's fine. She made a friend named Hank, and there was a stroller...but we got separated. Then I had to fix these pipes that stunk really bad. Be glad you weren't there. Then I'm here and I found you to with the clam..." I explained as quickly as I could.

"So how do we find her?" Nemo asked. I looked around at the dark pipes. "How do we find Dory?" I muttered to myself.

"Uh Angela, your crowbar...its glowing..." Nemo said.

"What?" I asked and took it off its clamp and gasped. It was glowing a bright blue, like when the squid attacked. "Okay, this is weird." I muttered and held it out. It then pulled me down the pipe.

"Whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed and I heard Marlin and Nemo follow behind me. I kept going around a few turns when it suddenly stopped and I stumbled forward.

"Uh okay...that was new." I muttered adjusting myself as my friends caught up to me. "Are you okay?" Marlin asked.

"Yep just frazzled." I said. Nemo turned and looked down the pipe. "Um...I hear something..." He said and swam off. Marlin and I followed suit. It was weird, did my crowbar lead us to Dory? Only one way to find out...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A familiar voice cried and I saw a blue tang come into my view.

"Dory!" We exclaimed and immediately wrapped her into a hug, laughing all the way.

"You found me! How'd you find me?!" Dory asked.

"There was this crazy clam, he wouldn't stop talking." Marlin laughed.

"Then Angela told us to slowly back away into these pipes." Nemo explained.

"And my crowbar led us straight to you." I finished laughing and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're okay." I said.

"DOOOOORRRRRYYYY I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYY!" A voice echoed through the pipes. Marlin hugged Nemo protectively and I flinched before I remembered it was only Destiny.

"Okay, what was that?" Marlin asked.

"Sorry gotta take this." Dory said, perfectly calm. "It's okay sorry for what?" She asked in whale.

"What you're okay?" Destiny cried happily. "I found, Marlin, Nemo and Angela." Dory explained.

"Did you here that, Dory really does speak whale." Nemo said excitedly.

"I've heard and it's bringing back some bad memories." He said. "Not for me!" I said happily.

"Let's go...this way. Come on its time to go home." Marlin said and started swimming off.

"Wait um...my parents are here!" Dory exclaimed.

"They are?!" Marlin gasped. "You found your parents?" Nemo asked.

"Um no not exactly, but I know where they are. We just need to go...uh..." Dory swam up the pipe.

"Down to quarantine." Destiny called and we swam down the pipe. "Quarantine, that's it." Dory said.

"Okay, then that's where we are going." I cheered.

"Oh, and I met this septopus, super cranky...But secretly kind of sweet, and he got me into the exhibit... the exhibit." She then trailed off.

"Dory?" Marlin asked. "Do you think my parents will want to see me?" She asked.

"What why wouldn't they want to see you?" Nemo asked. "Because...I lost them." Dory said sadly and hung her fins.

"Dory, your parents are going to be overjoyed to see you. They're going to have missed... Everything about you." Marlin assured.

"Really?" Dory asked hopefully. "Without a doubt." I said.

"Dory, do you know how we found you?" Marlin asked. "Something about a clam? Or..." Dory muttered thoughtfully.

"No." Marlin said. "No, an oyster." Dory said.

 **"** No."

"Mollusk?"

"No."

"Something?"

"No."

 **"** I don't... no?" Dory shuddered off and rubbed her fin, confused. Marlin took a deep breath.

"No clam. We were having a very hard time until Nemo thought...'What would Dory do?'." Marlin explained placing a hand on Nemo's head. I couldn't help but gush at the scene.

"Why would you say that?" Dory asked, surprised.

"Because ever since I've met you, and Angela, you two have shown me how to do...Stuff I never dreamed of doing. Crazy things! Outsmarting sharks and jumping jellyfish. And finding my son. You helped make all that happen." Marlin said, truly grateful.

"Really? I didn't know you thought that. Unless I forgot." Dory said looking down slightly embarrassed.

"No, you didn't forget. I never told you. And I'm sorry about that." Marlin said a bit ashamed. He them looked back at the blue tang.

"But, Dory, because of who you are, you are about to find your parents. And when you do that, you'll be home." He said happily and Dory smiled. She them turned and started humming her song. I held my breath.

"Dad. Does this mean we have to say goodbye to Dory? And Angela?" Nemo's tiny voice whispered. His father sighed sadly.

"Yes, Nemo. We do."

I didn't think I could tear up at those words more. Even if the plot ran the same way, I would still have to leave again.

Author's Note:

Okay, we are getting so close. I can feel it. I'm so sorry if I've kept you all waiting. I've been hanging out with family and it was great! Hope your holiday was as great as mine!


	7. Chapter 7: Family Drama

Chapter 7: Family Drama

We were almost out of the pipes. I could somehow feel it. Destiny had guided us through most of it and now I was getting worried. I knew what was coming, but I could seriously get hurt here. There were some unpredictable plots here. Like the worker who asked me to fix the pipes. So I had to be prepared. I was also wondering what would happen after this. I may not be able to come back...and Dory, Nemo, Marlin, they became my friends...and I left them before...

"Watch the turn." Dory warned, snapping my back to reality.

"What turn?" Marlin asked I heard a thump. Meaning he hit his head on the pipe. "Ow." He muttered.

"That turn." I said giggling. I heard him sigh.

"Okay I think we're close." Dory said and I felt us falling. It was like a waterside!

"Wheee! Dory exclaimed and we landed right into a tank of yellow fish.

"Hi!" They greeted. I waved. "Heya."

"Is this quarantine?" Nemo asked looking at the surroundings. Dory spotted the area she met Hank and recognized it.

"Yes! This is it! We're in quarantine! My parents are here!" Dory cheered. Then we felt a push and saw that a worker was moving the cart.

"Where are we going? Hey, what...No, why are we going towards the door?" Marlin asked.

"We're all better!" A yellow fish exclaimed happily and everyone else cheered.

"I feel fantastic!" Another exclaimed and sneezed loudly, causing the rest to move to the other side of the tank in fear.

"Dude." A fish said. I rolled my eyes. "Bless you." I said patting him. He sniffed.

"Thank you." He said and I noticed Dory saw the tank full of blue tangs.

"My family!" She exclaimed and looked around and started swimming through the big fish. "Come on, let's go! Excuse me." She said and I followed her to the edge of the tank.

"Dory, Angela, wait a minute!" Marlin called, but we jumped into another tank that was rolling away and dove into the first tank in a row.

"I'm coming, Mommy! I'm coming, Daddy!" Dory cheered as we kept going down the row. I laughed, this was way better than swim practice, but good exercise.

"Whoo-hoo! Almost home. Almost home. I'm almost home." Dory started chanting.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Marlin said. Then I remembered an important detail, but before I could react, the tank in front of us and we ran right smack into it.

"Oh!" Marlin wheezed as we fell into the mop bucket.

"Eww, out of all the places to land." I gagged.

"I hear footsteps." Marlin whispered and we looked up. A shadowy figure was above and three tentacles reached in and grabbed us.

"Hank!" Dory exclaimed happily. "Quite." Hank hushed, hiding behind a box. He placed the fish in a beaker, but kept me in a tentacle. I was too big to fit in it.

"Hank, we need to get in that tank. That rhymed." Dory said pointing the the tank.

"Why?" Hank asked. "Her parents are there!" Nemo and I explained. Hank sighed, and brought us over to the tank.

"Look, you've got three minutes to get everyone in this cup with you...And then I'm on that truck to Cleveland, got it?" He asked sternly.

"Got it." Dory said and Hank started to our them in. "Oh boy." Dory muttered and we were dropped in. Dory immediately started swimming around.

"Mom? Dad? Mom? Dad? Hey, everybody. It's me, Dory!" She said happily and kept looking.

"Dory? Dory? Dory? Jenny and Charlie's Dory? Dory?" A few tangs muttered to themselves.

 **"** Mom? Dad? Mom? Dad? Mom? Dad?" Dory kept repeating.

"She should just pick 2 and let's go." Marlin joked.

"Dad." Nemo said. "What? I'm kidding. It's a reunion." Marlin said giving his son a playful nudge. I smiled softly.

"Mom? Dad? Where are my parents?" Dory asked and a male blue tang swam up, a surprise look on his face.

"Dory? Are you really Jenny and Charlie's girl?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, I am! That's me! Where are they?" She asked excited looking around them.

"Well, Dory, right after you disappeared, they thought you...Well, they thought you must have ended up here, in quarantine." Another blue tang explained.

"Uh-huh?" Dory said, her smiling never leaving her face.

"Come on, come on, come on." Hank muttered from outside the tank, but I seemed to be the only one to here him.

"And so they came here to look for you." He kept explaining trying to find the right words.

"They're here! Where are they?" Dory asked and looked at the other tanks on the shelf. The blue tangs looked at each other, uncertain how to explain it. I took a breath trying not to yell I knew they were alive. I couldn't disrupt the plot...I couldn't.

"Dory, that was years ago." A female tang explained.

"Huh?" Dory asked turning to them.

"They never came back." Another said sadly.

"Oh no." Marlin muttered.

"You see, Dory, when fish don't come back from quarantine...It means they're not..." She struggled in finding the right words.

"What?" Dory asked looking a little more concerned and her smile dipping.

"Dory, they're gone." Marlin said softly.

"They're dead?" She gasped, eyes widened.

"They wanted to find you..." A female tang said soothingly. I went over to Dory and did my best to hug her.

"Wait. Are you sure they're gone?" Nemo asked a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

"Dory, listen, it's going to be okay." Marlin said. "He's right we're right here." I assured.

 **"** Dory, they loved you so much." Another tang said. Hank started banging on the glass.

 **"** Anyone not looking to go to Cleveland, final warning!" Hank said.

 **"** Dory, are you all right?" Nemo asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" Marlin asked. I saw that Dory was breathing heavily and slightly shaking. Not that anyone blamed her.

 **"** I was too late." She muttered.

"Dory, no. No. Now listen." Marlin started. "It's not your fault." I said.

"I don't have a family." She said, not seeming to here our comforting words.

"No, Dory. That's not true." Nemo said. I felt a bump and our tank was being lifted up.

"Time to go!" Hank cried and Dory was scooped up as she uttered the words. "I'm all alone."

"Dory!" Nemo cried as Hank went out of sight and we were placed on a shelf in a truck. A lid was put over the tank as well.

"No one saw where Dory went?" Marlin asked frantically.

"No. Sorry. I didn't see anything." The tangs chorused.

"Seriously? That's a lot of eyeballs doing nothing." Marlin said glaring. Nemo panicked and saw the big fish in a tank that was coming up.

"Oh! Oh, excuse me. Can you help us? We're looking..." Nemo started. Before getting cut off.

"Me help you?" He asked before sneezing, leaving his snot on the glass. He was lifted up and Nemo gasped.

"Dad, Angela, look! It's Dory." He said excitedly. "What, where?" I asked, but stopped. I knew it was false hope.

"Oh, thank goodness. See, Nemo, I knew she'd find a way... what?" Marlin realized that Hank was using a tentacle to resemble a blue tang. "Hey, where's Dory? Is she with you?" He asked and Hank gasped before looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry. I tried to hold on, but I couldn't and I lost her." The septapus apologized.

"What?" Marlin asked, eyes widened

 **"** All right. Let's get going." A female worker said shutting the doors.

"No!" Nemo cried desperately, but the doors shut and the engine started.

"Oh no..." I muttered and I felt the truck moving out of Quarantine.

This is was not going the way I hopped.

Author's Note:

Phew, I'm glad I managed to finish it. It's been crazy. I still cannot believe it's 2018. Anyway, hope you liked this chap. I have about maybe 2 more to go, I'm thankful for the viewers who have been with my on this incredible journey!


	8. Chapter 8: Great Escape and Goodbye

Chapter 8: The Great Escape, and Goodbye

"Stupid lid! Just break already!" I growled as I banged my crowbar on the lid, trying to get it to open. Unfortunately I couldn't make it budge.

"Can't you change into your human form?" Nemo asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless you want to be without water." I grumbled, going to the bottom of the tank and throwing my crowbar up. It bounced on the lid and came back to my hand. I now felt like Thor.

"We have to think of something..." Marlin said thoughtfully.

"Ya think? Maybe we can..." I was cut off by the truck hitting the barked and we all slammed against each other. The lid slid off as well.

"What's going on Dad?" Nemo asked. Marlin looked around. "I don't know how, I don't know in what way. But I think this has something to do with..." The truck doors then opened revealing several, adorable, otters holding our friend.

"Dory!" We all exclaimed happily.

"Water, need water." Dory wheezed slightly. Hank then scooped her up.

"Are you crazy?! How'd you get here?" He asked placing her in the tank with us. Nemo swam over right away.

"Dory!" He said and hugged her tightly. "I thought we'd never see you again." He said.

"Aw, me too. But, darn it, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't forget you." Nemo smiled up at her.

"I guess I missed the rest of my family too much, huh?" She laughed.

 **"** We're family?" Nemo asked excitedly."

"Mm-hmm. Do you know what that feels like?" Dory asked, looking at Marlin and me.

"Yes, I know what that feels like." Marlin said. I smiled. "Me too, come here you!" I said and pulled Dory into a hug. She returned it.

"Aw!" The tangs around us chorused.

"Hey! Hey, Those aren't your fish. Shoo! Come on out of the truck." A male driver said and the otters started to climb down the bridge.

"Oh no. There goes our ride." Dory said.

"Back in the water. Come on." The driver said.

"Dory, the traffic is starting to move." Destiny called up.

"Uh oh, how do we get down?" I asked, just playing along cause why not?

"Leave it to me. I got this." Marlin said clearing his throat. "Ooo-roo. Ooo-roo. Becky! Becky, come back. We need your help! Becky!" He called and Becky chirped, magically appearing on an annoyed Hank's head.

"Dory, Angela follow me." Marlin said, he and Nemo dove in the bucket and I jumped and hung on the side. Dory however, didn't make it in time.

"No, no, wait. We don't have Dory!" Marlin cried, but the loon persisted on making it to the sea. I let go of the bucket and landed in the water.

"No, no, Becky wait! Stop it. We need to go back. Becky, back! Back, Becky! Loo-loo. Ooo-roo-roo." Marlin ordered as the landed and Destiny rose up from behind him.

"Ahhh, Please don't eat us!" Marlin begged pushing Nemo behind him protectively.

"Where's Dory?" Destiny asked.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked slightly suspicious.

"Jenny?" Marlin gasped

"Marlin?"

"Charlie?"

"Nemo?"

"Angela?" Destiny asked.

"Destiny, Bailey?" I asked. Becky cocked her head and Dory's parents pulled us in a hug.

"Thank you so much." Charlie said. "Thank you for taking care of Dory." Jenny said. Marlin's eyes widened

"Dory! She's still in the truck." He gasped and tried to the loon. "Becky! Fetch Dory! Ooo-roo. Dor-roo." He called and Becky flew up with the bucket.

"Come one come on..." I muttered. I knew Dory as giving Hank the 'you're coming to ocean whether you like it or not' talk, but I really wanted them to make it.

Then the driver closed the doors of the truck and went back to the drivers seat. The truck then started up and drove away.

"Oh no! They're going away!" Jenny cried. "Oh no! Dory! What do we do?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Quick! Guys, grab my fin!" Destiny exclaimed and we latched on as she and Bailey swam off.

"Ooh! He's trying to get the door open. Ooh. It's locked from the outside." Bailey reported.

"Come on, Dory. You can do it." Destiny called up, hoping she could here her.

"Destiny! Destiny! Wall! Wall! Wall!" Bailey warned and she stopped right before hitting the shore.

"Dory, no! Wait!" Marlin cried desperately.

"Dory! Bailey, where are they headed?" Destiny asked.

"Ooh. I'm losing them." Bailey said. I thought for a moment then a light bulb went off. "You have, but I haven't" I said clutching me crowbar and backed up.

"Wait, what are you?" Nemo asked but I swam as fast as I could and I burst out of the water. Once I landed I was human again and I ran off, despite the shouts of my friends.

I ran as fast as I could following the road. Since I've seen the movie a couple dozen times I knew where the truck should be. I just hope I wouldn't actually get arrested. That wouldn't go to well with my parents. I soon made it to the loop and saw the truck coming back. I went across the road and took a breath.

"This is gonna hurt." I breathed out and jumped on the side of the truck door. I used my crowbar to smash the window and climb in, somehow without scratching myself.

"Hey Angela! You made it!" Dory cheered. I laughed. "I wouldn't want to miss out on you hijacking a truck." I joked, putting on my seatbelt.

"Hey we're still on the road with a driver who can't see!" Hank yelled, getting our attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh. Uh-oh. Fork in the road." Dory said.

"Which way?" Hank asked. I looked at the window and saw a boat being towed by a car.

"Ocean. Ocean. Hey, a boat!" Dory said as she spotted it. "You know, I haven't had great experiences with boats, but I..."

"Which way?" Hank asked again.

"Boats go to the ocean. Right!" Dory said. "Hold on!" Hank warned and he severed the truck around.

"Where did you even learn to drive?!" I asked clinging to the seat.

"I'm winging it." Hank replied. Then he turned to Dory.

"We're out of time, kid. Where do we go now?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll figure it out. I don't know, but...Well, something will come and...Seagulls." Dory said as bird poop landed on the window. "Hank, follow those birds! The ocean's left, Hank." Dory ordered.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine." The seagulls chorused. I activated the windshield wipers and we started heading down a hill.

"Okay, we're good. The ocean! It's straight ahead. Floor it!" Dory said happily.

"Now we're talking." Hank said. Then I noticed the police officers forming a block on the bridge.

"Uh-oh!" Dory and I said.

"What do you mean, 'Uh-oh'?" Hank asked. "Big scary policemen, I'm so grounded." I explained.

"Oh no. What would I do? What would I do? What would I do?" Dory muttered to herself then she got an idea.

"Hank, Angela, I'm gonna ask you to do something crazy." Dory warned.

"I'm okay with crazy." Hank assured. "I'm with you." I said confidently.

"All right, guys, we're gonna run off the cliff." Dory said simply.

"Done!" I said and scooted over. "Sorry Hank." I said and picked him up, placed him on the passenger seat and took the wheel. I make a quick turn and headed into the woods.

"Did you learn to drive?" Hank asked. "Absolutely not." I answered.

"Great! Then this is practice." Dory said.

"I know right...hang on!" I yelled and we crashed through the trees and fell straight towards the ocean. I felt myself being in slow motion. I unbuckled and the truck did a back flip, allowing the doors to be open and the fish to roam free.

"What lies before you represents the third and final part of the...Marine life mission. Rescue, rehabilitation, and release." Sigourney Weaver explained as Hank caught up to Dory and I changed to my mermaid form. Crowbar and all.

"Come to papa." Charlie said and we came in with a big splash.

"I'm Sigourney Weaver. Thank you for joining me." She finished and we all joined in a group hug.

"That was unbelievable! You caused the whole truck to go overboard!" Nemo exclaimed. I laughed.

"It was insane!" I agreed. We all laughed and hugged again when my necklace and crowbar glowed. We broke the hug and everyone stared

"Oh, that's pretty." Jenny commented. Nemo looked down sadly.

"It's a signal, it means it's time for me to go." I explained. Dory's eyes widened. "No, you can't go already." She said.

"Please don't go again..." Nemo pleaded. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, but my own family might be worried about me." I explained bending down to face him. "But you listen to me I'll do everything I can to come back. Okay?" I said and Nemo smiled and hugged me.

"Try not to grow up to much while I'm gone okay?" I winked and he giggled. "I'll try."

I turned to Dory and she hugged me without hesitation. "Good job finding your family. I knew you could do it." I said. She sniffed a bit, but smiled.

"Thanks for helping me. I won't forget that. Promise." She said. "Right back at ya, bestie." I said smiling. I went over to Marlin.

"Okay, I'm just gonna be quick with this, come here you!" I exclaimed and hugged him. He squirmed, but gave in. I let him go and turned to Dory's parents.

"Thank you for helping our daughter." Jenny said. "We really hope to see you again." Charlie added.

"It was nice meeting you both too." I said and turned to Hank, Destiny and Bailey.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, but I'll miss you." I said simply.

"Me too, you seem great." Destiny said. "Take care." Bailey added.

I smiled and looked at all my friends, new and old. All together, I had to leave again, but they had one another. I felt tears welding up in my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take care of each other." I said and took my crowbar and opened a portal. I looked back and waved. They waved back shouting a chorus of goodbyes. I smiled and entered the portal.

I fell out of the mirror and moaned. My head felt funny I rubbed it a stood up. Then I looked at the bed and froze. There, sitting on the bed, was Nana.

"Uh...hi Nana..." I said sheepishly and saw she was holding the note.

"I was wondering when you'd be back." She said casually. I glanced at the clock and saw, just like last time, only an hour passed.

"Oh um...you saw that huh?" I said, fidgeting with my necklace. "You probably won't believe me..." I muttered and Nana stood up and handed me something. I looked at it and saw it was a black and white photo of a young her.

I didn't think much of it at a glance, but when I looked again I realized she wasn't alone. There was a boy and a girl, who I didn't recognize, both smiling widely and it looked like a normal group of friends. But this photo was anything but normal.

They were all mermaids.

Nana was wearing the necklace she gave me as well I gaped at the photo and looked back at her. Nana smiled.

"Try me."

Author's Note:

Oh dang that took a lot of work. Haha, well I hope you enjoyed the twist. One more chapter and I'm done. I'm both happy and sad. Hope you enjoyed and it and I always appreciate a review. So R and R!


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Chapter 9: Epilogue

I could not process this, my Nana was a mermaid. I must have stared a while because she slowly sat me down on the bed as I looked at the photo.

"You were a mermaid? How?!" I asked finding my voice.

Nana laughed. "My grandmother gave me that necklace when I was your age. Then she showed me this wonderful world filled with Merpeople. Those were my two best friends there." She explained pointing to the photo.

"Aria and Prince Triton." She said pointing to the two. "Wait...Triton? As in Neptune's son?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, he was a descendent of that Triton. Though that was my first impression." Nana explained.

"So what happened? Why'd you stop going?" I asked. She sighed.

"After I met your grandfather things changed. I realized that I had a place here, as my grandmother found out. So I left...it wasn't easy. I loved life under the sea, but it wasn't my place." Nana explained.

"Why'd you give me the necklace? Why not Dad or Aunt Dina?" I asked.

"When you were born and I first held you, and no one was around, my necklace started glowing. It hadn't done that in years. I then remembered that the same thing happened to my grandmother when she held me. I knew that when the time was right you would be ready to receive it." She explained and I looked at the necklace and smiled.

"Wow, I just can't believe it...though it's kinda easier now since I went to that place...twice..." I said stuttering a bit. Nana laughed.

"I'm glad you too it well, now there's something I have for you." She said and went up to the dresser and pulled out a small box wrapped in pretty paper. "Consider it an early birthday gift."

I took the box and unwrapped it and opened the lid. It was a compact mirror. With blue glitter on it, nice an glazed and a pearl in the middle. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I said.

"That's not all, it's more than it seems. She said and took out her own that was similar but it was green and had a turtle in the middle. She opened it up and spoke to it.

"Call Angela." She said and my mirror started to vibrate I opened it up and the mirror faded to an image of my Nana. I squeaked in shock and dropped it. Nana laughed before closing her mirror.

"It's magic." She explained as I picked mine up again. "Mermaids use it to communicate. Amongst other things. Consider it your under water phone."

I hugged Nana. "Thank you..." I said but something felt weird inside of me. "But...how will I go back? I tried before but I ended up nearly breaking my T.V." I asked with my face flushing with slight embarrassment.

"Well, the first time, I believe you were brought by accident. Here the mirror opens for you when you have all of the magical items. It sensed the compact mirror, your necklace, crowbar, and headband together. Now that you have all of them, you can return to the world as you please." I beamed happily and squealed, hugging Nana again.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed. Nana returned it. "You're welcome, now why don't we get something to eat?"

I nodded and we headed downstairs. I felt my necklace again and smiled. My life was changing and I loved it.

A few days later.

"Okay Angela, we are heading to the movies. Take care of Nana and Papa." Mom said and I nodded. They were going on a last minute double date with Aunt Dina and Uncle Stephen. So I was staying. It was my last full day anyway so it would be nice to relax before getting on a plane.

"I will, just have fun." I assured. "Thank you and be good." My dad called before the went in the car. I waved bye and headed back inside. Nana placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Go." She whispered. "What?" I asked. She pointed upstairs.

"Go, you have time. We will be fine." She said and it hit me. I remembered Nana explained that while I was in the other world time here was slower. If I was back here. It ran at the same time. Confusing but cool.

I nodded and gave a thumbs up before running upstairs. Grabbed all of my stuff, compact mirror now included, and took a breath before stepping through.

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar waters of the reef. I looked around at the clear waters just taking it all in. The I heard some gasps behind me. I turned and saw all my friends staring at me in shock.

"Hi guys." I said simply and Nemo then swam up and hugged me. "You made it!" He cheered. Then everyone soon came up and welcomed me back and I laughed.

That's right I'm back. Ready for another story to be told.

The End.

Authors Note:

Okay, I think I'm gonna cry...*sniff* Okay I'm good, I'm good. Well there you have it! Angela's Seaquel has come to a close. But that doesn't mean her stories done! Hehe yep there will be another fanfic coming soon! Shout out to all of those who, reviewed, favorited, and followed my fanfic and hope you are still join me.

I also have a few questions for my fans and you do not have to answer I'm just doing this for fun:

1: Do you want another story? If so, why?

2: Which is your favorite: Angela's Story or Angela's Seaquel? Why?

3: Do you have a favorite Angela quote?

Okay that's all I got, you can answer one or all if you'd like I'm just really curious. Thanks again.

Angela: Bye everyone!

Dory: Thank you!

Marlin: See you soon!

Nemo: We love your support!


End file.
